The Perfect visit
by LibbyRose
Summary: Percy has not lost his memory. Percy gets back from the quest he has been set on and decided to pay camp halfblood a little supprise visit by iris message. (sorry for any mistakes i made. This is my very first fanfic) Disclaimer: lol, not my chracters, just my story..


_This is how I thought after 8 months Percy reunited with Annabeth and the rest of Camp Half-Blood. this might or might not be a One-Shot... I'm not sure how I want to do this yet... Please review this and tell me if you want me to continue._ _-With all her love Andriah2004_...

 ** _Percy_**

Its been 8 months sence i last saw my friends. 8 months sence i last saw Annabeth. Gods how i miss her. I miss her laugh, her smile, her beautiful grey eyes. i wish i she was with me now, but instead i am standing in front of all of the gods preparing to tell them news about how my personal quest.

I bet Annabeth will kill me when i get back. I hope she forgives me. Maybe i will go to the book store and-..

" hmm!" Zeus cleared his throat. I realized i was just staring at the water. I blush. I bet i am as red as a tomato. All of the gods look at me with amusment, exept Aphrodite. She is smiling, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sorry," i said. " Before i start, can i message my friends?"

Zeus glared at me but nodded. I felt a tug in my gut as i made the water from Bessie's water sphere form a thin sheet of water right in front if me.I fished a delimma out of my pocket and tossed it in the shimmering water.

"Camp Halfblood" i said. A clear image of camp halfblood filled my eyes and i smiled. I looked around and found i was right by Nico. I smiled mischiviously.

"Nico..Nico.." i whispered softly.

He looked around, and when when he did not see anything he looked back down at whatever her had at first.. "Nico.. Nicoooo.." i said a little louder. He looked around him again, but seemed a little shaken and sat back down. Apparently he never thought to look right behind him..

"AHHH" I screamed right in his ear.

He jumped so hard, i swear, he went 3 feet in the air. "AHH" he screamed. I bust out laughing holding my stomac in glee.

He was glaring at me for a second before his face lit up in joy.

"Percy!" he yells. "I have to tell Annabeth! She is gonna flip!.." when he saw my amused face he blushed. "I mean, what up dude?" He said trying to look cool. i laughed even harder, feeling very playful and elated suddently.

" Ahh, Di Angilo... It seemes you miss me! Hows my little baby cuz doing?" He scowled. "Your not that much older than me!" Suddently, Drew bust through the trees.

"Nico!" she said. " I've been looking for you!" She said too sweetly with a 'seductive' edge to it. Nico's face drained all color. "Go away, Drew!" He said fearfully.

"Come on Nico, i know you want to-.."

"He is to young to date!" i said holding back my laughter, and trying to help him out. "leave him alone drew!" She froze and slowly turned my way. _Uh oh!_ I thought. Then her face lit up.

"Percy!!" She yelled in glee. "Everybody Percy! Percy! Percy is Iris Messaging us!!" She fell as she began to run yelling that i was messaging them. She got dirt on her dress. But she just got back up and continued to yell. "Percy is Iris messaging us!!". I hear my name being said over and over again by different people. The first person was none other than Annabeth.

Annabeth. I heard myself gasp softly, in the back ground. It was like everthing zoned out. Oh, she was so beautifiul. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, she has a simple green camp halfblood t shirt on with dark blue jenes. She had her camp necklace on. Her eyes grey were tired, but sparkling. I smiled. But then prepared myself for her fury.

"Percy!" she said running toward the iris message me. " What are you doing? How are you? Are you ok? You, seeweed brain! i will kill you! I will kill you 5 times and then pray to Hades that he brings you back to life again so i can squeeze the life out of you!" Hades chuckled. "I would pay to see that" Ares said. I ignore them "Are you hurt? Where are you? What a-.." She was cut out by the whole camp. The whole camp was now surrounding the Iris message. All of them were asking questions.

Charion bust through everyone. "Percy!" he cried out. I could barily hear him amidst the noise. " This is the second time i have said this but, never have i been so happy to see a camper alive!!"

Charion was saying something else but it was all drowned out. Everybody was speaking in excitement. Even Conner, the son of the god of sleep, was jumping in excitement.

"SILENCE" I yelled. Everyone went deadly quiet. "IM OK! THE GODS HAVE ALLOWED ME THIS ONE IRIS MESSAGE. YES, I AM IM OLIMPUS. I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WHEN I GET BACK!" i yelled so everbody could hear. They all seem satified.

Everyone was quiet for a minute before happy voices again bagan to talk. "Hmmm!" Zeus boomed. I looked up. "Sorry" i mumbled. "Sorry guys!, i gotta go!"

There was a corases of 'aww mans' and sounds of unhappyness. Charion chuckles at the sight and shakes his head. "See you Percy!" I waved the iris message away.

I put the water back in Bessie's bubble. "Thanks, man" i said. "Moooo" He responded. I smirked and turned to the gods. I bowed to them all and look up. Some were smiling, some were glaring, and some had nutral faces on. My dad was smiling, amused.

"Ok lets get started." i said and i procede to tell them all about my journey. They all listen and occasionally one would nod as i told them my story. But most of their faces were netural as i talk. I talk until my voice is horse and right when i am about to grab a drink of water, the Doors bust open.

Published: 8/11/2017

 _Sorry for the cliff hanger. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope i did ok. Please review my story! tell me if i should continue or not!_ _-Andriah2004_


End file.
